


庆典小猫

by feudartifice



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28902135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feudartifice/pseuds/feudartifice
Summary: 跨年夜回家发现穿着小猫装的老婆，后入睡服了老婆
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 18





	庆典小猫

把蛋糕放在脚下，用牙扯掉冰冰的黑色羊皮手套，倒出一只手来按门上的密码，“滋”的一声锁舌松开。姜泰现把门推开，屋子里黑黑的，窗帘也没拉，隐约能看见屋里的东西。

姜泰现叹了口气，摸亮了客厅的灯。

应该是和朋友出去玩了吧，毕竟今天是跨年夜，两个人也没计划今天要怎么一起过。

姜泰现把手上的红酒顺手放在餐桌上，把蛋糕从外面拎进来放进冰箱里。

打开冰箱，冰箱里也没什么东西，半个要干掉的洋葱，几个西红柿，半打鸡蛋，还有几罐啤酒，被冰箱昏黄的灯照着，显得更凄惨，姜泰现想拿啤酒出来喝，想了想又把冰箱门甩上了。

已经好几天没有一起吃饭了，连一起商量点个什么外卖也没有，更不要说自己做点什么。不知道崔范奎是故意躲着他还是怎么样，每天很晚才到家。回家之后洗个澡在床上玩会手机就睡着了。早上他准备上班的时候崔范奎还在睡，想晃晃他说“我出门了”看他晚上睡得那么晚，又不忍心吵他。

坐在沙发上刷sns，都是朋友们在一起吃饭喝酒的照片，崔范奎现在应该也是和朋友一起过呢吧。两个人的交友圈没什么重叠，跟崔范奎关系好的人姜泰现只是听说过名字，没什么接触。现在想想要是有他们的联系方式就好了，至少可以知道崔范奎在哪里跟谁在一起。

姜泰现越看越觉得无聊，按了锁屏键，起身去洗澡准备睡觉。

闭着眼睛冲澡的时候，越想越觉得胸中闷着一口气。明明说一句话、发一条消息就能解决的事情，自己为什么拖了那么多天，哪怕今天白天跟他说“我们一起庆祝吧”，或许都来得及。

自己是不是太自信了，觉得崔范奎永远都会在那里等着自己。就像自己买了蛋糕和红酒直接回去，难道不是预设了崔范奎一定会在家吗？

以前吵架两个人都是很默契地做一次爱然后就当什么都没发生过，马上就重归于好。好像从来都没有这么长的冷战。本来也是小事情，冷静下来马上就觉得，有什么可吵的呢。

真是，明明说一声对不起就好，幼儿园的小孩都懂的道理，自己之前都在想什么。

正好明天是假期，等明天崔范奎回来，一定要好好当面跟他说声对不起，不应该吵架，更不应该这么久都不道歉。

擦干头发上的水珠，踏进卧室。窗帘没拉，借着外面透进来的光，能看见床上有人睡着。姜泰现吓了一跳，崔范奎没出去玩吗，在家睡着了？

没开灯怕弄醒他，走近了，看见崔范奎的胳膊露在外面，想把被子给他盖好。

把他的胳膊放进被子里的时候，崔范奎还是醒了。

“嗯？...泰现？你回来啦？”崔范奎勉强撑开一只眼皮，黏糊糊地问。

“嗯，没关系，你睡吧，我也准备睡了。”姜泰现帮他把被子掖好，自己也坐上床。

“啊？”崔范奎一下子坐起来，“几点了？已经过了十二点了吗？”

“还没......”被子从崔范奎身上滑落，姜泰现眼睛瞪大了，帮他盖被子的时候还没有注意，现在才看清崔范奎穿着白色绒毛的小背心，手环也是毛茸茸的，脖子上还挂着铃铛，坐起来的时候还发出微微的响声。

崔范奎一下子抱住姜泰现，把头埋在他肩膀上，“我太累了就睡着了......你喜欢小猫吗？我穿了小猫的衣服打算给你个惊喜的......结果睡着了......前几天太忙了......”

“你别不理我，我们好久都没讲话了......”

“还说我，那是谁这几天回家就倒头大睡？”

崔范奎从姜泰现身上起来，一下子泄了气，嘟嘟囔囔地说，“那是因为下班真的很晚嘛……”

对方的视线一直在自己身上，好像不说实话就绝不会善罢甘休，崔范奎脸微微发红，“我想要你先哄哄我嘛。”

说了这样的话，崔范奎突然觉得有点难过，姜泰现怎么可能先来哄他呢，每次先服软的好像永远是自己，真可笑。姜泰现但凡占一点理都不放过，一定要自己一点面子都没有才算完，就算是想要他先道歉又有什么错呢。

轻轻叹了口气，什么想法都没有了，爬起来想换一身舒服的衣服早点睡觉。

小猫的衣服穿在身上让他觉得更羞耻了。

翻身下床的时候灯笼裤上的尾巴被拉住了，背后的人一用力又把他拉回去，重心不稳一下子又倒在床上。

姜泰现压住他的腿，“干嘛去？”

崔范奎不想回答。

“小猫你的耳朵呢？”

崔范奎摸了摸自己的头发，果然没有，突然想起来当时嫌麻烦等下再戴，结果还没穿戴整齐就睡着了。

“我不是小猫！你起开。”崔范奎又气又恼，不想再理他了。

姜泰现从床头柜上拿起来猫耳发箍给乱动的崔范奎戴上，“这样才是小猫嘛。”

崔范奎还在努力挣脱，但是怎么也起不来，把自己累得要死直喘粗气。姜泰现干脆骑在他身上，笑他，“你省点力气”。

“小猫气性怎么这么大？”姜泰现的手开始在崔范奎裸露的肚皮周围转圈，像安抚真正的猫咪那样，“放松。”

崔范奎还是不说话，也把头别过去不看他，但是被摸得很舒服，不知不觉也不反抗了。

突然身体被翻了过去，腰被捞着只能跪在床上，腰塌陷下去，灯笼裤也猝不及防地脱到膝盖。

“呀！”

腰的两侧都被抓着根本没法挣脱，能感觉到后面的穴口被又热又湿滑的头部蹭来蹭去。

“告诉你要省点力气了。”

“我不要！我要睡觉！”腿被夹着腰也被固定着，以极其屈辱的姿势跪在床上，刚才被摸得已经微微勃起，现在反倒变得更硬了。

姜泰现直接顶了进去。从后面进入比平时更深也更粗暴，以前姜泰现都会问他痛不痛还可不可以进去，这次猝不及防直接进到了了最深的地方。

“呜呜……疼……”

“说不要屁股还撅得那么高。”

姜泰现没有理会崔范奎的抵抗和哭喊，直接动了起来，每次抽插都又重又深，可怜的后穴吞吐着红色的阴茎，发出有节奏的淫靡的撞击声。

抓着床单根本借不到力，只能把手搭在床头，随着他的一下一下的顶弄床头也一下一下地撞着墙，铃铛也微微作响。

看不到姜泰现的脸，身体下意识地对身体上的触碰更加敏感，阴茎顶到崔范奎的敏感点，快感像电流一样从尾骨经由脊椎直冲大脑。

“姜泰现，你真讨厌。

“姜泰现，我下次再也不讨好你了。

“姜泰现，你等着我明天就搬走。

崔范奎想骂他，但是说出口全都变成了软乎乎的奶猫叫。姜泰现全都没有理会，这些夹杂着呻吟的赌气话在他耳朵里全都变成了催情剂，顺便抓着崔范奎的阴茎一边更用力地操他一边帮他上下摆弄。

“泰现呐……”崔范奎腰不自觉地扭动着，骂人也全都变成了甜腻的撒娇，“好舒服啊……”

崔范奎觉得自己快晕过去了，两腿发软已经跪不住了，全靠着姜泰现在后面抱住他的腰维持现在的姿势。

“呜呜，我要不行了……”崔范奎彻底缴械投降。

姜泰现也射在崔范奎的后背上，凉凉的崔范奎打了个激灵，累得趴倒在床上大口大口地喘气。

姜泰现躺在他旁边吻他的嘴角，“还气不气了。”

崔范奎像搂毛绒玩具一样搂住姜泰现，委屈得不得了，“我一直都没有生气……就是，就是，就是想让你哄哄我……刚才你都没亲我……”

“穿了那么可爱的衣服还想跑，要给你个教训。”

“因为你一直说我不对！我觉得自己好可笑……你老训我……”崔范奎停了停，“我可爱吗？”

“可爱，特别是刚才叫的时候。”

崔范奎的脸甚至比刚才更红，“从后面来好像比平时都更爽……”看着姜泰现的眼睛，崔范奎凑近了吻了上了他的嘴唇。

“喵……主人吃饱了，小猫现在有点饿了……”

姜泰现笑了，“我买了蛋糕，要不要吃？”

“真的？”

“嗯，买来我们一起过节的。”

姜泰现切好蛋糕端过来，崔范奎把他拽倒在床上，“等下我们吃完蛋糕了再做一次好不好？喵……”


End file.
